Pride's a Killer
by Millyf0s
Summary: Something strange is happening to two students at Hogwarts. Can they put aside their differences and their pride.. to work together? HP DM
1. Blood Bath

Disclaimer: yeah, you know the routine.. doesnt belong to me..

A/N: i really hate myself when i try to write.. dont think it suits me so much anymore. but i still tried cuz i had an inkling to write an HP fic. hmm, Draco/Harry - slash, shounen-ai whatever you wanna call it, boys being gay. but yeah, some of that later.. not right now, juss gettin started of course - reviews much appreciated beg beg

Draco Malfoy woke up with a jolt behind the curtains of his four poster bed. His blonde hair was in a mess about his head. He reached up a hand and slicked his hair back into place. His hand came away drenched in a cold sweat.

Another nightmare, he thought.

They wouldnt stop tormenting him.. not even after he was back at school. He thought - more hoped - that he would forget about everything and just concentrate on schoolwork. The nightmares still came. He wanted to see what time it was, praying that it was late enough for classes to start... or at least breakfast. He was almost scared to take a peek outside his curtains.

Thats childish, he told himself reasuringly.. it was a stupid nightmare, like all the others. Besides.. nothing can get into Hogwarts... well.. almost nothing..

His memory flashed back to all the times before when that wretched Potter had to save the day from.. whatever. He grabbed a curtain and pulled it aside in one quick motion. Nothing was out of the ordinary in the boys dormitories. He took a quick glance again and noticed a large blob of something was on the floor next to Goyle's bed. He swallowed hard, mustering his courage. He stepped out of bed nimbly and crossed the floor towards the thing.

"Bugger!" he cursed under his breath. It was only Goyle himself, fallen out of his bed and hadnt bothered to wake up. "Ive got to stop scaring myself like this.." he glanced at the clock. To Malfoy's dismay, it was too early for anything to be starting up at Hogwarts. He kicked the sleeping Goyle out of sheer frustration. Goyle just snored louder.

I dont know why I keep these dolts around.. he thought to himself, stealing a glance in Crabbe's direction. Well.. now that I think about it.. I've got no one else.

He sighed and rubbed his tired, sleepless eyes. He crossed the room, went to his trunk and pulled out a few articles of clothing. Hanging them over his left arm, he proceeded to the bathroom. Eyelids already drooping, he reached into the shower and turned on the water. Lethargically slow, he started to remove his pajamas. He pulled back the shower curtain, almost ready to get in. His eyes widened and he tried to find a voice to scream with, but couldnt. The 'water' was blood red and it was filling the tub with ever increasing speed. The blood ran down the sides of the white porcelin tub in hundreds of red veins, finally spilling over onto the floor. Draco tried to turn and run, but slipped on the slick tile. He landed painfully on his left knee and heard a sickening crunch.

"Shit!" he whispered through gritted teeth.

He was trying to righten his knee so he could get out of there, when he saw something out the corner of his eye. Something had started to rise out of the overflowing tub. It looked like.. a head trying to rise out of the sticky blood. Draco could barely make out a face.. now he had a voice to scream with.


	2. Choke Me

A/N : Yeah, ok. i dont want to put the disclaimer on every chapter.. so go back and re-read if you really want to. started writing this two years ago. two friggen years people. so forgive me if my writing style changed or uh.. if the story got changed altogether. which it did. Just ignore the typos and mis-spellings and wrong punctuation and stuff. its not important anyway :3

Professor Snape threw open the door to the boys dormitories to find all of the other 7th year Slytherin boys sitting bolt upright in their beds (Goyle on the floor of course), and staring wide-eyed and frightened and the bathroom door.

_'And this is the future generation of death-eaters'_, Snape thought. _'How.. unfortunate. They're afraid of Draco having a night terror.. they'd piss themselves if they ever saw the Dark Lord himself.' _He let out a long sigh and opened the door slowly.

The first thing he noticed was the shower was still on. The tub was overflowing with water. And his robes were getting wet. Snape looked down at his wet feet and started to grumble, but his eyes fell on Draco. He was sprawled out on his back in nothing but his boxers, his leg twisted at an odd angle. Snape winced. Taking out his wand, he turned off the shower and got rid of the water, drying his robes in the process. He picked up Draco and set him gently against the wall so he was sitting up. With a wave of his hand, Draco snapped awake. His eyes wildly scanned the room, looking for.. something. His eyes slowly registered on Snape. He was tapping Draco's knee with his wand.

"Go wait for me outside." Snape said curtly. He tried not to see the numerous bruises and cuts (even scars) on Draco's nearly naked body. He sighed, very tired of having to wake up in the early hours of the morning.

"This has got to stop." Snape said to the now empty bathroom.

Malfoy sat outside the Slytherin dormitories on the cold stone floors of the dungeon. Draco crossed his legs and leaned his bare back against the rough wall. He shivered violently. The dungeon floor was definitley not the best place to hang out in boxer shorts. He wished Snape had let him dress before sending him out. He ran his long fingers through his platinum blonde hair.

_'Why me?'_ he thought. _'Why all this shit.. not being able to sleep for months was bad, but now.. now I'm seeing things.. no, not just things.. I'm seeing him.' _He shuddered uncontrolably at the memory of his vivid nightmare.

"Malfoy?"

He opened his eyes. "Potter", he spat tiredly.

"Malfoy, why are you.. what happened?"

"Gee Potter, you almost sound concerned," he drawled in his usual sardonic tone. He closed his eyes again, willing him to leave. Potter was the absolute last person he wanted to see right now.

"Well, I.."

Draco sighed and slowly, almost painfully got to his feet. He had been taller than Harry ever since second year, but now, Harry had almost caught up to him. Draco had noticed other things changing about Harry, but he pushed those from his mind.

"Well Potter, it looks like you wont leave me alone until I either make you look like a fool or insult you and your friends beyond regonition." Draco wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered uncontrolably. His eyes connected with Harry's and he wished they hadnt. He could see geniune concern shining in his eyes, clear as day. _'Fucking Potter,' _he thought disdainfully. He found himself suddenly interested in his feet. _'Why cant i meet his gaze? I have no problem staring down_ _anyone, I'm a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. Calm down Draco, its just because your not sleeping, your not yourself, thats all.' _he told himself reasuringly.

".. Are you okay?"

Draco felt drained.. physically, emotionally.. completely. He raised a hand to his head and rubbed his eyes, slowly. "Yes, I'm fine."

"What was that? No "Potter" at the end of that line? Sure you're okay?"

Malfoy sighed and shivered some more. "Potter, don't.. just.. don't. Not now." He leaned back against the wall, trying not to show how much it chilled him.

Now it was Harry's turn to sigh. "Look Malfoy, Im as tired of this as you are. Stop pretending not to be cold and take my cloak." Harry started slipping out of his outer robes. Draco just stared. Harry Potter was actually being _nice_ to his sworn enemy.

"What?"

"As much as I love seeing you freeze, take it." Harry held out his cloak to Draco. For, quite literally, a second; Draco was touched by the guesture. Instead of taking it, he turned his face to the side, snubbing Harry.

"Last time i checked I wasnt accepting charity nor good faith from St. Potter."

Harry gasped sharply and dropped the cloak, his eyes wide.

"Cmon Potter, I didnt insult you that badly.."

"No, its not that.. Malfoy you uh.."

"What is it?!"

"You.. you have a great bruise going around your neck.. like.. hands... "

Draco turned his face back to him. Potter was so close now, his fingertips brushing against Draco's bruises. His breath caught in his chest.

All of a sudden, there was a sound comming from inside the Slytherin common room. Footsteps. Just like everything else, this moment would be stolen from him. He put his hands shakingly on Harry's chest and pushed him away.

"Its Snape. Youd better run, Potter."

"Wait, since when are you-"

"Just go you fool. Trust me, you dont want to be around for this. Go. Now."

It was a command, not a suggestion this time. Draco plastered his steely gaze on Harry, trying to make it register. His eyes shown with concern once more and he took off running, his footfalls echoeing in the dungeon corridor.

The door to the common room burst open, clanging. The potions master stepped towards Draco and whispered dangerously in his ear.

"Headmaster wishes to speak with you. Go get dressed." He pointed a thin finger towards the dormitories, "Now, Malfoy."

Draco started breathing again and watched Snape dissapear down the hall in a swish of black robes. _'For Snape to get that upset.. fuck, why me?' _He quickly smoothed his hair into place, and set his face to stone. Facing the others after Merlin knows what Snape had told them wasnt going to be easy. Hardly anything was these days. Draco sighed and hung his head, allowing himself a second of self pity. Thats when he noticed it. A heap of black clothing on the floor. _'Potter's cloak.. just where he dropped it.'_ Draco picked it up and shook the dirt off of it. _'Someone should really clean down here..'_ he thought absently. He draped the cload over his shoulder, resisting the urge to smell it.


	3. Insanity Calling My Name

As soon as he had come up to the first floor landing, Harry had looked back. He didnt know why, he knew no one would be there. 'Stop being so paranoid', he told him himself. He shook himself mentally and continued walking towards the Great Hall. He could hear the bustle of breakfast and the usual chattering of students. Hermione and Ron waved to him as he came in.

"Harry! You look positively dreadful! Didnt you sleep at all last night?", Hermione fussed over him as usual.

"I'm fine Hermione, dont worry", he said, pushing her back gently. She had been trying to fix his tossled hair. Hermione pouted and sat down, concentrating on her breakfast. Harry sat down opposite Hermione, beside Ron.

"Hey mate, have some eggs!", Ron said cheerily, shoveling scrambled eggs onto Harry's plate.

'Ron's way of telling me to eat' he thought with a smile. "Er.. thanks Ron."

"Um.. Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Why arent you wearing your robes?"

Harry looked down and saw that indeed, he was without his robe. He had almost forgotten about it completely. He felt his cheeks growing hot.

"Harry! I cant believe youve forgotton your robe! Thats like.. going to class.. naked!!"

"Oh Hermione, it is not. Besides, I didnt forget it."

Both Ron and Hermione regarded him with quizical looks. 'Shit' Harry kicked himself. He tired to think of a cover-up but none came so quickly. i 'Oh well, might as well tell them.. its not that bad.. is it?' /i 

"I, er, left it in the dungeons."

"Harry, what were you -"

Cutting Hermione off, Harry continued, "I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk down to the dungeons and there I ran into.. Malfoy. He was um.. " This story was alot harder to tell than he thought it would be.

"Yes?" Hermione prodded.

".. in his boxers, so I gave him my cloak." Harry finished quickly.

Ron and Hermione just kind of stared at him for a moment. Ron was the first to open his mouth. "But why are you being i nice /i to.. i Malfoy /i ?!"

"Look Ron," Harry started, annoyed, "I know hes not the best person in the world, but Im sick of it. Sick of having to see people suffer, sick of seeing everyone I know and love die right before my eyes."

Ron looked very uncomfortable. "Look mate, I'm sorry but.."

Harry just waited for him to finish.

".. but it seems like youve changed recently."

"Yeah, well, lots of things have changed." His mind immediately went to Sirius.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Speaking of changes, did you notice anything.. odd about Malfoy, Harry?"

Harry thought about the huge hand-shaped bruises going around Malfoy's neck. For some reason, he felt that he had better not mention it to Ron and Hermione. Then he thought of how Malfoy was acting..

"Well, now that you mention it, he did seem kind of strange."

His two friends exchanged glances.

"Something I dont know?" Harry asked, visibly annoyed. He was always the last to know.

Hermione leaned across the table and whispered, "You mean you havent heard?"

"Havent heard i what /i , Hermione?"

Hermione looked to Ron who gave her a 'go on' look. "Well.. there's rumors going around saying that Malfoy is going bonkers."

"Complete nutter." Added Ron.

Harry was astounded. How had he not heard something like this. "How.. Why.."

"Well", Hermione continued excitedly, "I was chatting with Parvati and she heard from her sister in Ravenclaw from a boy in Slytherin that Malfoy hasnt slept in months and when he does sleep, hes got horrible nightmares, and.. and.."k

Harry had no idea Hermione was such a gossip. "And..?" he urged.

"And he's got.. self-inflicted wounds", she said with a wince.

Harry's mind immediatly traveled back to the great bruise around Malfoy's throat. i That couldnt have been self-inflicted.. could it? Were there any other marks on him this morning? /i Harry tried to remember.. he thought he saw some cuts along his arms, but he had dismissed it at the time. The dungeons were awfully dark.

"Harry, you really didnt know?" Ron asked through a mouthfull of eggs.

"No, I didnt" he replied with a sigh. Harry craned his neck for a better view of the Slytherin table. Malfoy was no where in sight. Instinctively, he looked towards the teacher's table. Dumbledore wasnt there, neither was Snape.

"If he is.. nutters.. what would they do about him?"

"Probably send the git to St. Mungo's, dont you think Herm?"

Hermione nodded.

"How long has this been happening?"

"Oh, maybe just this past summer, why?"

"Well that's when.. " Harry hesitated to speak his thoughts.

"Go on Harry", Hermione goaded.

"Thats the same time that I started.. having nightmares as well." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yes, but Harry," Hermioned started, "He cant be dreaming about.. having the same dreams as you!"

Harry avoided her quizical stare. "There's really no way of knowing, is there?" he mumbled into his untouched pile of eggs.

"Well.. yes, there is."

Both boys stared wide-eyed at Hermione as if she had grown a second head. "You dont mean.." Ron gulped, "talk to Malfoy?!"

Hermione nodded her bushy head.

"Get serious Hermione! That prat isnt even capable of normal conversation. We only look in his direction and hes calling us Weasel, Mudblood, and Scarhead! I mean we'd have to be --" Harry raised a hand and cut off Ron's rant.

"Do you really think Malfoy's problems are related to.. You Know Who?"

"Well, it is possible Harry." Hermione's voice took on her 'know-it-all' tone that she was famous for. "His father i is /i a Deatheater and last I checked, he was believed to be in the top ranks, maybe even You Know Who's right hand man for all we know."

"You dont know that for sure Herm," Ron said around a mouthful of food.

"Ron." she chided, "dont talk with your mouth full. Its rude. " She crinkled her nose at him in disgust.

Harry, sensing another argument, pushed back from the table. "I think ill go get my cload before class."

"Okay Harry, but dont be late, weve got Potions. Maybe you can talk to--"

"Oh Hermione, you sound like my mum! Harry's not going to talk to Malfoy. Right Harry?"

They both turned to look at him.

"Uh.. well, I dont want to be late.. see you guys in class." He turned and hurried towards the door before they could say something else to further drag him into an argument. i 'An argument about Malfoy no less' /i he thought, i 'I really do wonder though.. about my dreams and his. I wish I knew how close he was to Voldemort. Maybe he can help me figure out these dreams.. wait, what am i saying.. Malfoy? Help me? Yeah right.' /i 

All of a sudden, Harry ran into something hard. It caught him by surprise and he fell backwards, onto his bum. He saw two shoes and he realized it was a person he had struck.

"Sorry," he muttered while adjusting his glasses. A pale hand with long fingers came into Harry's field of vision. He took it in his own and looked up. His breath caught in his throat. As if his thoughts has materialized, Malfoy was now in front of him. Before he could react, Draco was pulling him to his feet. Up close, Harry could see the dark circles underneath Malfoy's eyes. His eyes flew to Malfoy's neck- he could barely make out the hand-shaped bruises underneath his upturned collar.

"Uh.. thanks.." Harry said a little sheepishly.

"Dont mention it Potter" Draco lowered his steely gaze to their still clasped hands. Harry's eyes followed Draco's, suddenly realizing he had never let go of Malfoy's hand. Harry drew back as if the other boy's hand was made of fire.

Draco cleared his throat. "Where were you going in such a hurry, Potter? Someone else in dire need of rescuing?" A familiar sneer snuck its way onto his face. Suddenly Harry didnt want to talk to Draco at all.

"Look Malfoy, I was just going to Potions, so if youd just get out of my way.. "

Harry tried to side-step around Malfoy. "Ooh, so now i I'm /i in i your /i way, Potter?" Malfoy stepped in front of Harry, blocking his path.

"Malfoy, this isnt funny."

"Oh, but it is." Malfoy smirked at him. Harry took a step to the left. Draco followed.

"Draco. Move."

"And what if I dont?"

"Then Snape will have both out heads."

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Draco waggled a slender finger back and forth in front of Harry's nose. "Correction: Your head. Im his favorite student, remember?"

"Oh really? And all this time I thought you were only kissing his ass."

Malfoy laughed. It wasnt his usualy snicker, Harry noticed, but a real laugh. It sounded odd, as if he didnt practice it as much as he should. Harry was beyond confused. i 'One minute hes insulting me, then he flat out laughs like i made a joke. Maybe he really is going bonkers..' /i 

"Yes, well, if your finished Malfoy, can i go to class now?"

"Oh, come now Potter. Sarcasm suits you beautifully."

Harry's face started burning uncontrollably. i 'I /i cannot i be blushing in front of Malfoy.. He didnt even say anything so much as a compliment.' /i Harry didnt want to look up. i 'I can feel his eyes on me.. why isnt he leaving? And.. why do I care so much?? Its just Malfoy.' /i 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Malfoy bend over and retrieve something from the floor. "Potter." His voice was devoid of feeling again. "You dropped this."

Harry lifted his eyes only enough to see a small, green leather-bound notebook. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but it was already in his hand. Draco's face was a flash of stone, and then he turned to leave. Harry watched him until he was out of sight.

i 'What the hell was that all about?' /i 


End file.
